2015–16 Scottish Challenge Cup
Scotland | number_of_teams = 32 | venue = | dates = | defending = Livingston | champions = Rangers | runnerup = Peterhead | total_matches = 31 | total_goals = 99 | top_goal_scorer = Rory McAllister (8 goals) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Scottish Challenge Cup, known as the Petrofac Training Cup due to sponsorship reasons, was the 25th season of the competition. It was competed for by 32 clubs, which include the 30 members of the 2015–16 Scottish Championship, 2015–16 Scottish League One and 2015–16 Scottish League Two, the top 2014–15 Highland Football League club with a valid SFA club licence (Brora Rangers) and the highest placed team from the 2014–15 Lowland Football League with a valid SFA club licence (Edinburgh City). The defending champions were Livingston, who defeated Alloa Athletic in the 2015 final, but were eliminated in the quarter-finals by Rangers. Rangers defeated Peterhead in the final at Hampden Park by a score of 4-0 to win the competition for the first time. Schedule Fixtures and Results First Round The first round draw took place on Monday 29 June 2015 at 14:30 BST at St Mirren Park. North Section |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=711 |referee=Clancy |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=579 |referee=Newlands |stack=yes }} |goals2=El Bakhtaoui Moffat Wallace |stadium=Gayfield Park |location=Arbroath |attendance=914 |referee=Walsh |stack=yes }} McAllister |stadium=Glebe Park |location=Brechin |attendance=346 |referee=Steven |stack=yes }} McHugh Baird |goals2=Smith |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk |attendance=1,175 |referee=Anderson |stack=yes }} Duff Cameron |goals2=Beattie Cunningham |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance=612 |referee=Milne |stack=yes }} McKenna |goals2=Stirling McMenamin |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=304 |referee=Finnie |stack=yes }} |stadium=Dudgeon Park |location=Brora |attendance=265 |referee=Northcroft |stack=yes }} South Section Cummings |goals2=Tavernier Waghorn Halliday Miller |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=11,225 |referee=Collum |stack=yes }} |goals2=Crighton |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=553 |referee=Munro |stack=yes }} Agnew |goals2=Henderson |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=2,394 |referee=Muir |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Queen's Park |goals1= |goals2= |penalties1=Muhsin Carse Gair Osborne |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2=Woods Quinn Wharton McElroy |stadium=Meadowbank Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=344 |referee=Roncone |stack=yes }} MacDonald |goals2=Gallagher Fleming |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=1,418 |referee=Charleston |stack=yes }} Devlin Caldwell |goals2=Love |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=1,003 |referee=Ross |stack=yes }} Hippolyte |goals2=Bolochoweckyj |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston |attendance=741 |referee=Allan |stack=yes }} Conroy |goals2= |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,229 |referee=Madden |stack=yes }} Second Round The second round draw took place on Monday 27 July 2015 at 14:30 BST at St Mirren Park. North Section |goals2=Moffat El Bakhtaoui |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=1,027 |referee=Allan |stack=yes }} Watson Cooper |goals2=McAllister |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk |attendance=1,004 |referee=Colvin |stack=yes }} Stirling |goals2=Thomson |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=449 |referee=Aitken |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Elgin City |goals1= |goals2=Gunn McKenzie |stadium=Recreation Park |location=Alloa |attendance=240 |referee=Salmond |stack=yes }} South Section |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Dumbarton |goals1=Bradley |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=587 |referee=Walsh |stack=yes }} |goals2=Stewart Gow |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=794 |referee=Robertson |stack=yes }} |report=BBC Sport Report |team2=Livingston |goals1= |goals2=White |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,189 |referee=Graham |stack=yes }} McKay |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=7,468 |referee=Finnie |stack=yes }} Quarter-Finals The quarter-final draw took place on Thursday 20 August 2015 at 14:30 BST at Hampden Park. McAllister Noble |goals2= |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=561 |referee=Muir |stack=yes }} Mallan Agnew |goals2= |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=2,339 |referee=Salmond |stack=yes }} Duggan |goals2=McHardy |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=497 |referee=Walsh |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=17,386 |referee=Dallas |stack=yes }} Semi-Finals The semi-final draw took place on Monday 12 October 2015 at 14:30 BST at Hampden Park. |goals2=McAllister McIntosh |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=917 |referee=Robertson |stack=yes }} Miller Waghorn Kelly |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=22,369 |referee=Madden |stack=yes }} Final |goals2 = |report = |stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance = |referee = }} Statistics Top goalscorers External links *Petrofac Training Cup at the Scottish Professional Football League Category:Scottish Challenge Cup seasons Challenge Cup 3